Fingerprint identification technology is a standard configuration of a flagship model for vendors of mainstream terminal devices (such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc.). Fingerprint identification is not only used to unlock and wake up a terminal device, but is also an important link in mobile payment. Fingerprint payment imposes higher security requirements while facilitating use for users.
To meet appearance requirements, a fingerprint module in a terminal device in the current market is fabricated to be smaller, which causes a fingerprint area for recognition to be excessively small. If an area of an entered fingerprint template is excessively small, a fingerprint identification rate in a subsequent using stage is relatively low because fingerprint information of an entire finger is not entered completely. That is, a false rejection rate is relatively high. If the user is required to enter the fingerprint template for too many times during fingerprint registration, user experience is affected. Moreover, even if the fingerprint template is entered for many times, it is still hard to enter the fingerprint information of the entire finger completely. Therefore, how to keep improving the fingerprint template is needed to be resolved.